La vida sin uniforme
by LightLuxen
Summary: "-Almirante, veo que no comprende el significado de "vacaciones"."


_¡Hola mundo! __Mi obsesión con estos dos no acaba, pero por una vez he intentado pensar algo distinto a su relación actual e imaginármela en el futuro. En concreto 10 años en el futuro. ¿Tendría Smoker el pelo de un blanco más brillante? Gran pregunta, lo sé. Después de leer eso puede que este one-shot os parezca hasta mejor. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

-_Almirante_, veo que no comprende el significado de "_vacaciones_".

No. Estaba bastante claro que no. A lo largo de su carrera le han cortado media cara, disparado una bala de cañón en el pecho, casi arrancado el brazo izquierdo y causado varios dolores de cabeza. Y hasta entonces nunca había tenido unas "vacaciones" (por su culpa y propia voluntad), así que Tashigi tendría que perdonarle si no estaba acostumbrado a ese desconocido ambiente de tranquilidad. El cual le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-En unas "_vacaciones_" no puede levantarse a las tres y media de la mañana para revisar papeleo, _Almirante_-dijo con cierta molestia en la voz.

Tashigi siempre hacia eso. Era "_Smoker_" hasta que se ponía el uniforme: entonces pasaba a ser "_Almirante_" o "_Smoker-san_", como hacía unos años, y a ser tratado con el respeto con el que un marine de rango superior debía ser tratado, con un tono sarcástico propio. Él por su parte se hizo el sordo a sabiendas de que el arrebato duraría poco. Tenía razón. Tashigi esperó unos segundos más antes de acercarse, para intentar disimular su curiosidad. Era ella la razón de esas vacaciones pero, al igual que él, se había acostumbrado al trabajo y a la preocupación constante. Allí no había ruido por las botas de los marines contra la cubierta, no había peligro de un ataque sorpresa de ninguna banda pirata, no había razón _aparente_ para levantarse a las tres y media de la mañana.

Arrastró los pies descalzos por las baldosas de la cocina y se colocó detrás de él. Sujetaba una de las hojas mientras la leía. Al ver el sello oficial impreso, se agachó y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho con naturalidad. Tashigi apenas tuvo que inclinarse aunque él estaba sentado. En la hoja se veía la foto de un joven marine y una serie de anotaciones escritas a maquina. La mesa estaba llena de otros papeles que seguían el mismo modelo, y además había un cenicero y dos tazas.

-¿Qué es todo ésto?

-Informes de G5-mientras lo decía soltó el humo de los puros, hacia la izquierda para evitar que le molestara a la chica.

-¿El G5? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El G5 fue una parte importante de la carrera de ambos y le tenía cierta estima a la base. Aunque si pensaba en ella la mayoría de los recuerdos que le venían a la mente eran dolorosos o vergonzosos. Principalmente vergonzosos. Aquel día en el cuerpo de Smoker seguía haciendo sombra a años de servicio.

-Buscan nuevos reclutas y quieren mi opinión.

Tashigi hizo un esfuerzo para no reír. Tenía que estar realmente aburrido para hacer papeleo de forma voluntaria y en plena madrugada. ¿Alguien había visto a Smoker haciendo si quiera sus propios informes alguna vez? Pero entendía la petición de ayuda. Los marines de confianza habían disminuido y los corruptos se extendían como virus. Hacía unos años el gobierno mundial vivió momentos de crisis tan graves que su supervivencia pendió de un hilo. Informaciones sobre actividades clasificadas , la vida personal de altos cargos o errores cometidos aparecieron en los periódicos. Nadie sabía como acabaron impresas, ni siquiera los editores de estos. Mucha gente enfureció al ver un lado desconocido y oscuro de la marina y muchos marines pidieron protección para sus familias y para ellos mismos. Pocos fueron los que no se vieron afectados y mantuvieron su credibilidad intacta, incluidos entre ellos Smoker y Tashigi, aunque cierta información sobre su vida personal desató comentarios indeseados.

\- "Maco...Siete meses de servicio en Drum...- leyó en voz alta Tashigi- Cinco meses bajo orden de Daigin...Sin incidentes conocidos...Sin sospechas de ser una amenaza...¡¿Aceptado?!"-Tashigi no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

-¿A qué viene ese tono?- preguntó con el carácter serio digno de un Almirante. Se giró para poder mirarla. Ella hizo lo mismo. Tashigi podría tener 33 años, pero seguiría poniendo los mismos _morritos_ de niña enfadada que cuando tenía 23.

-Este "Maco" no ha estado ni año y medio en la marina y no se puede decir que su historial se salgan de la media. Yo ya había trabajado _contigo_ más de dos años y casi tuve que suplicarte para que dejaras ir contigo al G5. Además yo tenía más reconocimientos. Entre ellos ser la única que aguanta tus exagerados hábitos de fumador y tu complicada personalidad- no pudo evitar sustituir su pequeño enfado fingido por una pequeña y tímida sonrisa cómplice al decir lo último; principalmente porque era verdad.

Tashigi podía jurar que casi vio una sonrisa torcida en la cara Smoker antes de que se girara. Lo conocía bien y sabía que no era del tipo de persona que sonreía o dejaba entrever emociones. Eran muchos los demonios de su pasado y, aunque era más pequeña, la cicatriz seguía ahí. Cuando le conoció no podía ni imaginárselo en una cocina con alguien en un ambiente tan relajado y personal. Ahora le era más normal que entonces verle sin el ceño fruncido o sin la seriedad propia de un hombre con una gran carga, aunque solo a ella pues su actitud cuando era _Almirante_ poco había cambiado con el tiempo.

-Tu té se está enfriando.

Tashigi iba a preguntarle cuando se fijó en las dos tazas que había sobre la mesa. Una ya solo medio llena de café y la otra completamente llena de un té oscuro. Té Dāku de Nanimonai. El preferido y el habitual de Tashigi.

-Sabías que iba a levantarme.

-Tú sabías que yo lo haría.

Tashigi rió levemente. Estaba claro que él también la conocía a ella bastante.

Antes de levantarse, inspiró una última vez el fuerte aroma a puros en su hombro. No sabía el momento exacto cuando le empezó a gustar. No era solo estar acostumbrada por dormir junto a él cada noche. Realmente le gustaba. Más que eso incluso.

Arrastró una de las sillas y la acercó a su lado. Se sentó, pasó las piernas por encima de sus rodillas y cogió un montón de papeles. No iba a dejarle a él toda la _diversión._


End file.
